


画

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: 安灼拉想要学画……





	画

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写ER 文，而且是发疯之作，灵感来源今天晚上写话一副小雀斑的画，结果刚刚躺在床上就想到了这个梗。原本不想写这个cp，结果停不下来了。真的很抱歉，非常OOC。毕竟之前没有写过ER 。希望轻喷。

第一次完完整整地写ER 文，严重OOC，希望轻喷。  
现代au  
——————

安灼拉想要学画画。

他不知道自己是什么时候有这样一个念头的，他身边公白飞是写文太太，古费又是剪视频高手，马吕斯是考据党，就连名不见经传的格朗泰尔的画也是高人一等。而他安灼拉，只有一副口才。但他又不善于言谈，只将那绝好的口才用在自己的工作上。

那天他去画室找格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔正在一副尚未完成的画布前作画，油墨沾满了他的衣服，但画布上的阿波罗早已经栩栩如生。仿佛要走出画面了。

“喂，安灼拉。你觉得阿波罗是在地面上好，还是在云上比较好。”

“地面吧，毕竟站在地面上才能脚踏实地。”安灼拉回复到。

“其实这也是像你学画一样，脚踏实地从基本功练起。”格朗泰尔顺势补充道。

“那你愿意帮我吗？”安灼拉继续问道。

“我愿意为你做任何事情。”格朗泰尔砖头，笑着看着他。“为你擦皮鞋都可以。”

安灼拉知道格朗泰尔对自己的情深义重，于是点了点头。“谢谢你。”

“等我这幅阿波罗画好了，就送给你。”

安灼拉在网上买了速写本，还有铅笔，电脑上下载了一本又一本的绘画教程。一开始安灼拉什么都画，从静物到人物。安灼拉把那本速写本随身携带。画了一副就拍给格朗泰尔看看。

“有进步!”

“进步很多!，建议你试试人体解剖图，了解一下细节。”

“真的越来越棒。”

格朗泰尔每次都能发现自己的进步，安灼拉看着自己的画本，满意地笑了，但安灼拉总感觉不对头，虽然他的画技再进步，但他永远无法脱离照片去画人物。

安灼拉狠狠地将拳头捶在自己刚刚画完的罗伯斯庇尔上，为什么他从小就不去学习画画，虽然小时候曾经学过一个星期，但那就一个星期，从那以后他再也没有碰过画笔，直到那天，他站在格朗泰尔的画室，亲眼看见格朗泰尔把他自己画在了画布上，那一刻，他惊呆了，他以为自己的灵魂跑到了画上。安灼拉爱上了格朗泰尔的画。

“你知道吗？如果真的把一个人放在心上的时候，你的画会有灵魂。”格朗泰尔一本正经的说。“你就会把这个人物画得活了一样。”

格朗泰尔慢慢地靠近安灼拉，然后在安灼拉的唇上留下一吻。“我爱你，安灼拉。”

安灼拉疯狂地逃走了，他不能接受格朗泰尔的爱，他害怕了，他不知道自己害怕什么，但是就是害怕了。

现在他面对自己手中的画，难受的要命，他没有用心去画吗？罗伯斯庇尔是他最喜欢的人，可是他永远画不出萝卜丝的灵魂。

“只有爱，才能画出用灵魂的画。仅仅地喜欢是不够的，只有刻骨铭心的爱才能让你的画活起来。”这时，格朗泰尔给安灼拉发了一条短信。

刻骨铭心的爱?安灼拉迟疑了。他犹豫接下来画谁，他掏出手机一张张的翻，罗伯斯庇尔，圣鞠斯特，德穆兰……接下来就是公白飞，古费拉克，马吕斯……还有很多自己的自拍，直到自己的手停在一张照片上，那张照片上格朗泰尔正在画画，阳光透过窗户射了进来，美丽的丁达尔现象与格朗泰尔融汇成一副别开生面的景象。

当安灼拉反应过来后，他发现自己早已经动笔开始画了，他并不是一气呵成画完的，他每一笔都在小心翼翼地勾勒，格朗泰尔相貌并不是非常英俊，在他看来还是蛮可以的，虽然格朗泰尔被吐槽过长得比较丑，但安灼拉并不这样觉得，他至今依然还记得当时第一次见面的情景。

安灼拉举行一次法革粉丝茶话会，邀请群里的小伙伴一起聚会，公白飞，古费拉克，都是那个时候认识的，就在茶话会已经开始半个小时后，一个墨绿色衣服的男子闯进了聚会。

“抱歉，我堵车，我错过茶话会了吗？”

后来安灼拉知道这个人叫格朗泰尔，但由于格朗泰尔喜欢在群里潜水，所以安灼拉并不注意他，后来也不知道怎么了，格朗泰尔两三天诈尸一次，在群里发了一大段长篇大论，由于群主题不相符合，弄得群里总是尴尬，安灼拉渐渐地有点厌烦这个格朗泰尔了。

后来随着群里产粮开始，安灼拉开始注意这个格朗泰尔了。他的画总是栩栩如生，艳冠群芳。他好奇，他也想产粮，但自己只有口才和朴实的文笔，和零基础的画画，他沮丧了，所以在格朗泰尔的触动下，决定要学画画。伴随着安灼拉学画，他与格朗泰尔的关系越来越近。

“最近安灼拉怎么不出现在群里了?”马吕斯好奇地问。“私下里你们有谁和他见过面吗？”马吕斯是后加入的，所以他没有参加那次茶话会。

“安灼拉在自学画画呢？别人学画那可是去画室培训，他呢，专门有一个师傅教他学画。”古费拉克戏谑道。

随着安灼拉与格朗泰尔关系越来越近，安灼拉开始慌了，直到格朗泰尔向自己表达爱意，他彻底失了神。他对格朗泰尔究竟是什么态度?他也迷惑了，反感，说不上，爱，那更是扯淡了。

安灼拉用了将近一周画完了那副画，他没有发给格朗泰尔看，他发给了马吕斯。

“等等，这是你画的?没想到你画的这么好!”马吕斯惊叹道。“人物简直太有神了。看得出你超喜欢这个人物。”

超喜欢?安灼拉心里一颤，他真的超喜欢格朗泰尔吗？他没有回复马吕斯。他看着面前的画陷入了深思。又回想起格朗泰尔的话。“只有爱才会让你的画拥有灵魂。”

他呆住了，将视线转移到挂在墙上那幅阿波罗的图。阿波罗耀眼的金发彰显出太阳一样的希望与热烈，那副画下面写着一行字:送给我的阿波罗。安灼拉感觉突然间有些酸痛，眼角有液体滑落，他明白了。他要勇敢地直面自己的内心。

他对那副画一遍遍修改，改到再也不能修改了，在下面签上了名。

“这幅画叫什么?”马吕斯问道。

“叫做爱!”安灼拉淡淡地说，然后露出了一丝微笑。


End file.
